The Truth Behind the Darkness
by Bio-Electric Anemone
Summary: This is about what happens to Sasuke when he goes to Orochimaru. It gets weird, but it's probably not as bad as anyone would think. If you don't like this pairing, please don't read. Please don't flame. Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up for this chapter (and the rest of the story), I know that Orochimaru's arms were sealed and he _can't _use them, but that would take out the fun! And besides, fan fictions are supposed to be strange…

Disclaimer: don not own naruto, just make them do things for entertainment! they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

LET IT BEGIN!

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke walked through the dark cellar's door. He was pretty beaten up; Naruto had gotten stronger. That made Sasuke angry and jealous… The sound ninja opened the large door that lead to the otonin's leader, the Legendary Sanin Orochimaru.

The chill of the room caused Sasuke to tremble. The room was darker than the hallway! All of the small lantern's fire flickered at the small rush of air as the door closed behind him. "Hmmmmmm…" a purr leaked from the darkness, Sasuke know who made such a sound… "Hello…Ssssssasuke…" Orochimaru hissed, he had a disgusting was of saying his name; rolling it off his tongue. It made Sasuke sick. Sasuke just coughed.

He heard the sanin stand up- Sasuke saw the yellow eyes shine in the fire. Orochimaru lifted his hand and lightly touched his cheek. Sasuke just swatted his hand away; he hated the feeling of the cold pale hand caressing his cheek. "Mmmmmm…" Orochimaru hummed again, "I love your attitude, very erotic." He complimented. "Come…sit with me." He invited, making his way back to the chair he was previously sitting in. Sasuke balked for a moment, and then walked to the chair beside Orochimaru.

This was very boring…

Orochimaru's eyes just looked Sasuke's body over and over again. Then, wait! Oh! Orochimaru! Did he? Did he lick his lips! Sasuke could have _sworn _that he did! Sasuke growled. This was getting troublesome…

"Sssssasuke," breaking the silence. Sasuke felt a cold hand on his thigh. "Sasuke…lets have sex…" Orochimaru stated. "…Have _what_?" Sasuke was a little surprised at what Orochimaru had just said, did he really just say that?

Orochimaru chuckled. His hand crawled up his leg further, Sasuke fidgeted a little. It was uncomfortable. Sasuke smacked his hand away, right before it touched the tip of his dick. "Hold still…" Orochimaru whispered.

Sasuke still fidgeted. "Stop it…!" Sasuke demanded, but Orochimaru didn't listen because he still managed to touch Sasuke. Sasuke kept attempting to swat his hand away, but Orochimaru kept coming back to handle him.

Orochimaru, somehow, snuck his other hand between Sasuke's legs, and started to massage Sasuke's length. Sasuke stopped trying to push the other hand away and gripped the other one.

Orochimaru was good; he had quite a good hold on him. "Hmmm," He hummed again. "Feel good Ssssssassssuke?" Orochimaru asked, seeing as Sasuke was shutting his eyes tight and was holding back a moan. "D-don't…please- just…s-stop…" Sasuke begged, (A/N: Bite him Sasuke! XD) He didn't like this at all! Ugh! Damn…snake… Sasuke felt something nudge his lips-Sasuke's eyes shot open and he gasped, the thing entered his mouth.

Orochimaru's face was really close to Sasuke's, his sharp yellow eyes closed. He felt the thing squirming around in his mouth. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's other pale hand slip under Sasuke's shirt and trace circles on Sasuke's chest.

The thing in his mouth moved and squirmed down, going into Sasuke's throat. Sasuke started to gag. That turned Orochimaru on even more. Great…just what he needed… Orochimaru softly touched bruises on Sasuke's chest and stomach.

Damn Naruto- You just helped out Orochimaru… Sasuke started to panic 'No…NO…!' Orochimaru's hands and tongue slipped off and out of Sasuke as Sasuke jumped out of his chair and stood the opposite of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just stared at Sasuke, who was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. "W…what…why…?" Sasuke cried, still panting between words and stutters. "I told you what I wanted Sasuke," Sasuke scanned Orochimaru's face. It was as calm as it always was. "I want you--you will submit to me Ssssssasssuke…" Sasuke gasped at the thought! Submit to Orochimaru?

"There is no way." Sasuke said, catching his escaping breath. "Yes way…" Orochimaru smirked, eyes growing harsher. Oh crap…he was getting turned on again…

Orochimaru took a step closer and Sasuke backed up a step. This continued until Sasuke couldn't go any farther, he had hit the back of the door. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and took him back to the chair Orochimaru was previously sitting in and slammed him into it.

That knocked the wind out of Sasuke's lungs; he did it so fast as well! Orochimaru climbed on top of Sasuke, pressing his groin against Sasuke's. Orochimaru then licked Sasuke's lips with his abnormally large tongue. Orochimaru forcefully gripped Sasuke's jaw, ripping it open, and shooting his tongue inside.

It explored his whole mouth, his tongue darting occasionally down Sasuke's throat. Of course, this sickened Sasuke to no end. Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru's face, seeing that his eyes were once again closed. Sasuke took this opportunity to look around frantically where he sat.

Sasuke's eyes scanned around him until he found a scroll lying on the table next to the chair. Orochimaru, with his other hand, opened his robe and ripped off Sasuke's pants, pressing his dick against Sasuke's bare thigh. Sasuke moaned at that, actually trying to distract him while he was reaching for the hard object.

"Yesssssss…" Orochimaru hissed, tearing off Sasuke's boxers and adjusting himself above Sasuke. Orochimaru began to push in when Sasuke got a hold of the scroll. Sasuke felt him slip into him and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke then slammed the scroll right onto Orochimaru's head, successfully knocking Orochimaru off.

He landed about a foot away from the chair. Sasuke grabbed the shredded undergarments and tried to run out, that was until Orochimaru roughly grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

A yelp escaped his mouth as a sharp tug pulled him back. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru screamed while pulling Sasuke onto the ground. Orochimaru stood and grasped Sasuke's hair harshly, pulling him up onto his knees. Kabuto walked in seeing this display and sighed.

Orochimaru pulled Sasuke up all the way, Sasuke wincing in pain, and then exposed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke saw Orochimaru's smirk and glowing yellow eyes, and he saw the anger in them.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his neck and then a slight wet, gushing feeling. Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's hair, then suddenly, Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke felt weak and tired all of a sudden, letting his head fall forward.

"Wh…what…was…that?" Sasuke gasped, grasping his neck where he was struck. Orochimaru just chuckled seeing Sasuke panting erratically. Sasuke just groaned and fell over onto his side, watching Orochimaru's legs approach him as every thing went dark.

-End Chapter-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope that didn't creep you out that much! The next chapter is going to be A LOT creppier (goodie!) so keep an eye out for that

Read and Review! (you can flame but it would really hurt my feelings so I hope you don't)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long, the next chapter wont take so long to be out!! Since it's the summer I will get the next one up really soon, I promise!!! (so keep checking)

Ok this chapter is really creepy! (I'm such a no0b)

This chapter was kind of fun to write, I'm just not proud of it… Just to warn…you may find it disturbing so please don't give a negitive review! I beg of you! Once again, this story is for people who _like _Sasuke and Orochimaru fanfics. Thanks

Heh heh… Ok anyway…

I would also like to thank my readers:

Bakura-5000

Shadowsasuke

La-Garce-Fille (you think its creepy too…sob)

Orochimarusgrl

Streetwise (better put a nice review! wags finger)

Twisted Tenshi

Hiei's loving youkai

Chinsui-hime (See! My ass _is _in gear!! Woot! XD)

although crazzyakima(Tong Ki Yang) flamed my story… the person did review… (wah!)

Zanes Lover

Baby girl brianna

Asaha

Cj Sutton

And

Yazumi skulls

Also for HumanHater101010 who favorited my story and for Alaki-chan who alerted it.

Thank you and _enjoy_? I think I'm off to shoot myself…

Story by: Bio Electric Anemone

Edited by: Shadowsasuke (again)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of it and I don't make profit from this story. It just fills my time. I only own mangas of Naruto but that's not important….

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to find that the room was very chilly. His eyes weren't open but her could tell the room was pretty dark. Something felt wrong to Sasuke. He felt a little… exposed. Sasuke drowsily opened his eyes and found that he was hanging by leather straps around his wrists and ankles from the ceiling…. naked…. Sasuke gasped.

He found that the leather straps around his ankles were spreading his legs. Sasuke started to struggle against the chains, pulling his arms and legs, which didn't work.

"I see you're awake Ssssasssuke." Orochimaru said stepping into he room. Sasuke looked up to see him standing there in his jounin clothes with a smirk on his face. "Get me down!" Sasuke demanded, starting to struggle again. "I'm afraid I cant do that Sssssasuke." Orochimaru said calmly, closing his eyes, a larger smirk appeared on his face.

Sasuke stopped struggling, eyes growing wider. "Wh-why not?" Sasuke said, growing a little afraid. "I told you," Orochimaru opened his eyes "you have to submit to me first." "This is fucked up!!" Sasuke yelled, struggling even more viciously than he was. Orochimaru just chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me!!"

Sasuke skin was red under the binding leather straps, caused by the constant pulling. Sasuke suddenly stopped, his head fell forward, and his body started to shake as Sasuke started to cry and whimper. Orochimaru walked over to the weeping raven haired young man. "What is it Sssasssuke?" Orochimaru asked, bringing a pale hand up to Sasuke's wet cheek. "Are you submitting to me now?" Orochimaru whispered. "No…fucking way!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru removed his hand from Sasuke's cheek. "I guess I have other ways." Orochimaru shrugged. Sasuke's head shot up just in time to see the reptile form a hand sign. The jutsu resulted in snakes that covered the ground and chairs.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as his breathing became erratic once again, trying to struggling away from the wave of crawling serpents that hissed at him from below. Something in his stomach told Sasuke that this meant danger. Then some of the malicious snakes began to crawl up Sasuke's spread legs.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his legs, trying to get the snakes off. The snakes continued to crawl up Sasuke's open legs, and onto the bottom of his stomach. One wrapped around his right leg, another wrapped around his cock which made Sasuke gasp. The one that was wrapped around his leg went between his legs and moved inside of him.

"Aaaah! No! Stop!" Sasuke begged, his eyes tightly sealed and his teeth bared "Please don't do this to me…!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I wouldn't move Ssssasuke,' he teased and laughed insanely. Orochimaru observed that Sasuke was squirming and whimpering. Unfortunately for Sasuke, this turned on the snake-man.

Orochimaru licked his lips, he noted that Sasuke looked delicious. "Stop…this…please…it…it hurts…" Sasuke writhed as the snakes that covered him constricted. "Just tell me when you give in and I'll tell them to stop immediately." Orochimaru offered, still watching his Sasuke-chan wiggle.

Sasuke couldn't take this torture anymore…The snakes around him stopped moving suddenly. Orochimaru saw this, 'I bet that he's trying to stop them…' He thought. Orochimaru slithered over to the controls of Sasuke's chains and pulled it so Sasuke's legs would spread.

"Aack!" Sasuke shouted as the snakes began to move viciously on his skin. "Just say it Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru whispered, a deadly feeling entering Sasuke's stomach as his mind repeated the line. "…No…." Sasuke began "…No…!" With his thought being challenged to the edge, his eyes turned blood red, each showing his lethal intentions with his sharingan.

The snakes around his body became frightened and slithered off onto the floor, leaving Orochimaru internally baffled. Blood lightly streamed down Sasuke's body, where he appeared to have minor bite marks.

The snakes slithered back to Orochimaru and wrapped around his legs, feeling protected by their master. "Very well…" Orochimaru said in a soft hiss "You have a strong will but that…." He paused "can be broken…"

He took a step back and then attempted to leave. As he opened the door, the blinding light of the hallway filtered in, making a contrast to the dark room. Sasuke squinted as the light directly shown in his eyes. Orochimaru strutted out and slammed the door.

"Ugh…" Sasuke sighed "I'm never getting out of here…."

End.

Bad right? Oh well. The next chapter will be better and I'll finish it sooner than this one. I was so caught up in other things. But now I'm not! Its summer!

Please review (and keep an eye out for the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter

Here's the third chapter! Woot! Sorry it took so long to do! I know I've made this promise before, but I will **definitely **work on the newest chapter as soon as I can and be done with it MUCH quicker! I hate taking forever! I have like, 26 Bleach stories that I'm working on right now. :O

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!

Okay! Faithful readers:

Sorakeyblader

melody726

La-Garce Fille

Cj Sutton

Ninja-Girl-Josey

OrangeSensei

Shadowsasuke

Dragon77

Sasukesmyemo394

Morbid Pansey

Skyz Cassidon

Lynn42693

SpacePirateGirl

ember0death

Liona Rawenchlaw

Izolda

KrisCat15

Oh yeah, I also want to give gratitude out to my friend, gokusgirl because I'm beta-ing for her and she's awesome. (She writes good stories!) (And also La-Garce Fille because you're awesome as well! :D )

Thanks babes. I hope you like chapter three! Again, the next chapter, I promise, will be out sooner!

Let it begin!

There was absolutely nothing to do. Orochimaru hadn't come back for about three days; ever since that…ugh…snake thing. Sasuke was dirty and needed to take a bath soon. Also, he was getting mildly thirsty, adding to his list of problems. The room remained dark and empty, but Sasuke was used to it by now. If only he could find a way out of here... The cellar door opened, allowing blinding light that originated from the hallway to filter in, causing him to wince. When the door closed, he did not move, even as he heard the soft clunking of footsteps approach him.

Orochimaru stood in front of him as his eyes regained their abilities. Great. "What do you want," Sasuke asked, much too tired of fighting with him. The sound ninja had been coming to torture him for the past few days and he was, frankly, getting sick of it. It wasn't working and only making him bored. They had been coming in, one by one, to help their master with his dirty work. Sasuke moved his eyes to the other side of the room, reluctant to look at him.

_Or any other time. _

"Hello Sssasuke…" Orochimaru greeted with a drunken slither, lust tinted in his voice. Great for Sasuke… "How are you going to torture me today, asshole?" Sasuke retorted, his face contorted in a pout. Orochimaru trotted slowly over to the young Uchiha, causing Sasuke's attention to focus on him. "Aww…" Orochimaru cooed, bringing his hand up to caress Sasuke's pale cheek. "Poor baby; can't take much more of this can you? Did you miss me that much?"

Orochimaru's boney, white hand moved across the flesh; Sasuke closed his eyes in discomfort. His hand trailed downwards, to Sasuke's neck, stroking it tenderly. He brought his other hand up and rubbed the younger man's chest. The serpent stirred his fingers around muscles while drawing circles. Sasuke wanted to scream at the pedophile, but kept his mouth shut; it would probably cause more trouble than it was worth.

Sasuke reluctantly closed his eyes at the gentle treatment. Orochimaru's reaction was to return one of his hands to Sasuke's smooth face. Sasuke leaned into the touches and quietly sighed.

God damn it…Orochimaru was being a bitch…

"You are quite a lovely creature," he purred; his hand went lower… "Do you know?" Sasuke's breathing got faster as Orochimaru's fingernails raked across the younger man's lower belly… He made his fingers flat enough to allow his palm to lie on his bare hip, feeling the bone resting just beneath the skin. Sasuke glanced at his offender, watching him summon his long tongue.

_Oh no! _

Orochimaru's sticky tongue wandered over the Uchiha's soft skin, coating it with disgusting saliva which almost made the young man choke. He forced words from his mouth, "…I want to get out of here…" Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, his tongue still lapping at his sensitive skin. "…I've heard you say it a million times…" he continued in a whisper, closing his eyes and automatically feeling a sick movement in his stomach. "…I…give you…my body…I need to get stronger…and if you want to fuck me, if that is the only thing to give you the enthusiasm to teach me how to obtain that power, I accept…"

A smile crept onto Orochimaru's pale, twisted face.

"You may leave this room, Ssssasuke-kun," The Sanin spoke as his tongue returned, slithering between his moist lips. "I'm glad that you came to your senses." Sasuke only sighed, awaiting his liberation from the binds.

Sasuke suddenly became suspicious at the older ninja's answer. "Why are you letting me go, anyway?" He asked, opening his eyes and moving his arms when he felt they were getting stiff. Orochimaru chuckled to his self, shielding his vision with his eyelids by closing them lightly, "To tell you the truth my Sssasuke-kun," He giggled, opening his lids to reveal his precarious yellow eyes which held an even deadlier glow than prior to this moment, "I've wanted you to say something like that ever since you got here."

_That sounds good to me. _

"Fine," Sasuke pouted, looking to the wall to his right, "Let me down then." Orochimaru happily obliged, reaching for his bindings and undoing them. Sasuke unexpectedly slipped from the ropes and snapped his eyes shut, awaiting the hard, cold concrete, only to find that he never reached that destination. Instead, he suddenly became aware that a pair of arms that caught his fall instead. Once he opened his eyes, he was 100 sure he was caught bridal style by the legendary ninja. _'Duh…' _Sasuke thought, feeling stupid for not noticing right away that it was inevitable. '_He __was_ _the only one other than me in the room.' _

The twelve year old swiped a part of his bang out of his face. "Where are you going to take me now?" He asked, abruptly suffering an intense urge to eat and sleep. "Your new room of course," The older male responded, already heading towards the door. "Where did you think you would be staying?"

All of a sudden, sleepiness set in, causing the young ninja to sink and melt into Orochimaru's arms. He buried his nose into his chest, finally noticing that the Sanin was wearing a silk, red kimono. He heard his chuckle and immediately regretted it, but didn't want to move.

As the brighter hall light hit the young man like a freight train, Sasuke could faintly see the surroundings, only distinguishing a brick wall, a few dimmer lights which were most likely candles on the walls, and a somewhat red carpet. Being too dizzy to recognize anything else, he shut his eyes and allowed the Sanin to glide up the stairs without any question.

It seemed like the rooms were lit with fluorescent lights, although he knew this wasn't true. He was just in that dark basement too long…

The young ninja fell asleep on his trip until a large amount of a warmer atmosphere shook him from his slumber. His eyes shot open immediately and found that he was in a dimly lit, yet lovely bedroom; Orochimaru stopped to let Sasuke observe. The sheets of his bed were dark blue, the carpet being a shade of somewhat of a darker blue. The curtains, which covered a large balcony door matched this color, contrasting with a lighter shade blue for the walls, which was a lighter relation to the other shades used. On the opposite side of the space was a wooden desk, which was decorated with a single, plain lamp, which came with a matching chair. The sky held a dim coloring to it, implying that it was almost sunrise.

Sasuke snapped out of his observance to discover where he was. "This is my room, right?" He asked, gently glancing upwards to the Sanin. "That is correct," Orochimaru answered, taking paces towards the bed. He gently laid Sasuke on the comfortable surface and grabbed a blanket to pull over him. "Rest for now my dear," The snake cooed in a gentle voice, "You may wake up at any time you see fit." Sasuke made a small yawn, "What…what time is it…?" Orochimaru only giggled again. "It's almost sunrise, so I'd say about 6:00." He brought a hand over the other's cheek and kissed his forehead as the young ninja yawned again, slowly drifting into sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I have been really busy. I'll get started on the new chapter right away. Anyway, enough about that.

Before starting, here's a list of all my faithful readers!

LaGarceFille

Sora Keyblader

Dragon77

OrangeSensei

ember0death

ultimate-ninja-sarah

Kylip

LostForever06

gokusgirl

Twilight-Rose32

DarlingCurse

sasori-chibi

Start1

Kaira-chan15

DarlingCurse

IloveITACHIandSASUKE

Ravenleo8

dekoolskyAnd to any others who reviewed/favorite/alerted. I really appreciate all of you reading the story (and giving me proof you read *-*) Big thanks to ShadowSasuke for editing!

And thank you to all who have liked my other stories :D

* * *

When the young ninja woke up, he found that the room had an orange glow to it. The only logical reason was that it was the evening. He shot up and looked around the room. What caught his eye the most was the small scroll on the desk to his right.

Sasuke pulled the covers off of his lap and crawled out of bed, heading for the mysterious roll of paper. When he reached it, the rubbed his eyes and picked it up. It read:

_To Sasuke: Tonight I'm going to see if you kept your promise. You may take a shower and request something to eat. There are folded clothes on the armchair by your bed. I want you to wear them tonight. I will see you then. _

_**Love**__, Orochimaru_

Sasuke almost gagged when reading the letter. Not to mention the overwhelming smell of _him_…

His stomach screamed at him at that moment. "It sounds like you're hungry," an unknown voice said from behind. Sasuke quickly turned to see Kabuto smirking at him through the doorway menacingly. Sasuke, without words, attempted to cover his naked body.

Kabuto only laughed. "I'll get you some food. You may want to see what Master Orochimaru left for you to wear…" And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Sasuke was perplexed now. He spotted the clothes on the chair and cautiously stepped to them. "What the…?" He asked himself, puzzled. He grabbed the first item of clothing and lifted it to his gaze. It was a short, black, _frilly_ skirt…

The Uchiha's eyes widened sharply. "Oh, hell no!" He shouted, dropping the item of clothing. The young ninja became curious after a few moments of silence. Leaning down, Sasuke pushed the skirt aside and looked at what else was there.

He found a pair of long mesh stockings, a small pair of red panties, and a tight, no sleeved, short leather shirt. _Did he get me confused with a woman?_ Sasuke asked himself as a twinge of annoyance shot through his body. After examining the clothing a little more, he set them down.

"I honestly can't believe he wants me to wear these…" Sasuke sighed. When he turned around, he saw Kabuto standing by the doorway again, this time holding a plate of fruit. There wasn't anything the young Uchiha could think to say at the moment.

Kabuto simply set the platter on Sasuke's bed. "Master Orochimaru is getting anxious," he began, "he says he can't wait to see what you look like in those clothes."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well, did you tell him I'm a boy?"

The white haired servant laughed. "Of course he knows that. Although that's not going to stop him…" With that, he pushed up his glasses and left.

_What the hell did he mean by __**that**__?_ Sasuke asked himself, surprised. Sighing, he gave up and went to his bed where his meal was. The fruit smelled fresh, like they had just been picked. On the platter, it had strawberries, bananas, and plenty of other things.

The young man picked up a slice of strawberry and put it in his mouth. And just like he expected, it was delectable. And while he couldn't get enough of it, there _had _to be something wrong. _Oh well_, Sasuke thought, shaking off the feeling in his belly that warned him. _What could be in the fruit? Poison? Orochimaru doesn't want to kill me._

When the platter was completely bare, the Uchiha stood up and looked toward the personal bathroom at the other side of the room. Sighing once again, he walked solemnly toward it. Once inside, he spotted a lone bottle on the sink counter.

He turned the bottle around and saw the name. 'Passionfruit lotion'

Sasuke started to laugh. "I can't believe this!"

Knocking the bottle down, he turned around and started his bath. "This is going to be interesting…"

~=End Chapter=~

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
